<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slumber by sterling_schreibt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426724">Slumber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt'>sterling_schreibt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, sleeping sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day of work, Richart finds his alluring wife irresistable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick &amp; Max</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slumber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been working long hours at home, bent over his desk with his shirt unbuttoned, his suspenders by his sides, but with both boots remaining on his feet. Neatly copying the numbers from his lists to the spreadsheet in front of him with his ink pen, he had been at it for so long his thumb and index finger had little pink dents from holding the wooden grip. His back was aching when he sat up and he groaned, reaching for his reading glasses. After he put them aside and stood, Richart marched around his desk and turned off the light before turning towards the hallway. </p><p>His wife had gone to bed hours ago, and the need that rose within him made him angry - why could she not have joined him, quietly with a book and waiting for him to finish up? She loved to read during the long hours when he was away, so why not now?</p><p>As he approached the bedroom, he glanced at himself in the mirror and swore under his breath; he might not look dishevelled, but a few hairs were out of place and his fatigue was visible even in the hallway's dim light.</p><p>Upon entering the bedroom he found Max in the middle of the bed, the covers around her feet while her negligée-clad body lay open. Vulnerable, almost. Richart snuck over and watched the moonlight hit her curvy form, the shape of her hips and breasts slowly rising with each calm breath she took.</p><p>He wanted her. She had never denied him when he did, but now he knew he had to have her whether she was resting peacefully or not. One hand ran along the nape of her neck, brushing through the soft curls. Max sighed, turning on her back.</p><p>As he unclasped his belt buckle, Richart already imagined her writhing with pleasure underneath his working body, and that was all he took to get hard. He spat in his hand and rubbed it on his cock, watching her sleep, unknowing that he would take her while she slept.</p><p>He started by slowly opening her thighs, pushing her folds apart with his tongue once he fit inbetween her legs. He knew he could get her wet and ready for him no matter her state of consciousness, and still was surprised when she made a little sound as he pressed the tip of his tongue against her opening.</p><p>Still dressed, he aligned his cock with her wet hole and slowly started pushing himself into her while he reached up to fondle her breasts. With one soft bulb in each hand he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, watching them harden underneath his touch.</p><p>As he pushed in further, her eyes fluttered open in groggy surprise and she inhaled sharply, blinking with her mouth open as she took in his rhythmically moving body on top of hers. She gasped out his name when he shoved himself entirely inside and her shaky hands found his shoulders. Max held on as he rutted himself into a frenzy, grunting against her neck before a sharp release for which he pinned her into the mattress with a growled curse.</p><p>She let him push into her a few more times, her legs lax as he got to his knees and stuffed his soft cock back into his pants.</p><p>"Go back to sleep," he told her. "I'll join you in a moment."</p><p>Max gingerly closed her thighs and pulled the nightgown back over her still trembling knees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>